Rework
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: An endless cycle of questions and time loops. Sometimes even talking about it only brings up more questions.


_Rework_

 _So much has changed, and yet I don't know what._

The silver hedgehog perched on the edge, not even afraid of the possibility of falling.

He had a strange feeling that he had done something more dangerous and fearful than that, but even that he couldn't remember.

It had something to do with the city, that much he knew.

He looked at it heavily for a few more moments- the view down below him, all rushing by with no notice of him.

 _Then why does it feel so different? What's so strange about a bustling city?_

It was going to annoy him endlessly until he found out. Either it wouldn't leave him alone, or he wouldn't leave it alone.

As far as he could remember, he had lived a rather average life here. Average except for having been given the job to make sure a safe future continued. That was fine by him. But he often wondered why he _was_ making sure the future stayed safe. Something must have happened in the past- but what, what, _what_?

He was beginning to get very flustered with it all indeed. _If there was a bad future once, did every one know about it and not remember? Or does everyone remember it but me?_

But he knew that couldn't be true because the councils had told him that it was simply safety hazard and always followed from a certain point in history.

Before he was born, apparently.

He stood thoughtless for a moment in the high-elevation breeze. Every now and then, he could've sworn he felt heat burning against his skin.

* * *

He was glad- and nearly forgot his predicament- when he was called to go check on the past of things.

Maybe not _called_ but he knew protocol, so it was okay to visit every so often.

And this time he decided he wouldn't forget…

He teleported to the past, hoping this time not to end up in a lake or elsewhere watery.

He ended up outside of Amy's house instead.

"It looks familiar," he said aloud, as was routine. "So…it must belong to someone I know here."

He found out the moment that two arms wrapped around his neck. He spun around to face her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he demanded.

"Oh," Amy mumbled. "You look more like Sonic every time you appear. Something wrong with the future's outcome _again_?"

He huffed a little bit, but tried to remember that after all, he _did_ tend to show up in trouble. "No, not this time. Just checking to be sure everything's fine with the past."

"Oh, well good! I didn't want Sonic to have to run away on one of his adventures again…"

"Yeah, don't worry. Not this time." _Just wondering what happened in my future's diverted past._

"Good luck finding him though! I've been searching for him all morning!"

 _Bummer._ "Oh…that's too bad…"

"Yeah, but if you follow me…I'll eventually find him!" She spun around energetically.

"Oh, okay, I guess."

Something was _definitely_ familiar about that too.

He followed her down several paths, and she was talking about Sonic nonstop, but his mind wandered elsewhere.

 _If Sonic doesn't know the answer about this, I don't know who will. Why does everything have to feel so vaguely familiar? Maybe I've created an alternate timeline with my time travel? So how do I find out if that's true, I wonder? I wonder if Sonic's ever-_

Suddenly, he bumped into Amy who had stopped walking in front of him. "Silver!" she exclaimed. "I remember where he went! He was going to the Mushroom Hills today!" She didn't look to happy about it.

"Oh," he looked around, hopefully. "Where is that?"

"All the way on Angel Island!" she said, stomping in her immaturely angry way.

"Angel Island?"

"Where Knuckles lives. Ohhh, he purposely knows I can't go there!" She turned and shouted, facing the heavens (this was actually towards Angel Island, but Silver didn't know this). "Sonic, you're so rude! How could you just leave me without reaching you!?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uh, sorry about that, Amy."

She crossed her arms. "It's not your fault. C'mon, we might as well go back to my house."

"But what will we do there?"

"I don't know. Anything better than this."

Silver groaned but followed her anyway. Maybe he'd never know.

* * *

They finally reached her house, and at that point both of their arms were crossed.

"Why are you so upset, Silver? It's not like you're in love with him," she muttered.

"I have other reasons you know…I had a question to ask him about the future…or a part of the future that feels missing."

She un-crossed her arms in shock. "You mean the thing that _didn't happen?"_

He nodded and looked at her, just as surprised. "I think so. How'd you know?"

"I've been having all these dreams about this weird timeline…but it all felt so familiar. You remember it too?"

And thus, Silver _did_ find who he was looking for. It just surprised him who that was.

* * *

They talked on Amy's sofa chairs for quite awhile about the things they had in the very faintest of their memories. It was so strange how they both shared 'unreal' memories.

"So, that's right, I had followed you in your search for Sonic."

"And it turned out…that's right! You were going to _kill_ him!" She glared at him, fierce.

"Uh, n-not anymore."

"True, that was all erased…"

"I guess we _shouldn't_ be talking about it then," Silver said, rubbing the back of his quills.

She nodded. "I guess so. I don't remember what happened with Sonic, anyway."

"Yeah." _At least that's solved._ "But, Amy, why- why did it all get erased?"

"For the better, I'm sure."

"I hope so."

 _It's so strange how time affects us. How many alternate ways could this all have gone?_

Silver stood up. "I better be going. Time to worry about, and all."

"Yep," she stood too. "But thank you for the chat, Silver. It was very interesting. I would've been bored anyway."

"Of course," he responded, though actually he was left with more questions than he began with.

It plagued him as he returned home.

How much had really changed- without him even knowing it? How many things had been undone and unraveled?

In the back of his mind, he felt a burning, destructive heat. But no memory to accompany it.

 _So much has changed, and yet I don't know what._

He sat back on the same edge, and he didn't feel the fear of falling.

He had a strange feeling that he had done something more dangerous and fearful than that, but even that he couldn't remember.

It had something to do with the city, that much he knew…

 **A/N: I wanted to work on my 'looping' skills. I feel like the tone/ mood wasn't consistent enough, but tell me what you think.**


End file.
